


Loyalty

by Qwertzu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mafia AU, evil Godfather!Yakov, implied viktuuri, mafiazine, protective Georgi, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu
Summary: Georgi didn’t dare look at the Godfather, kneeling before him like a knight before his King—or rather, like a vassal before his Lord. He bowed his head in a futile hope that it would somehow appease Yakov’s anger a little.“I’m disappointed in you, Georgi Mikhailovich. Very disappointed,” Yakov said gravely, absently stroking Potya’s fur.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/gifts).



> A short one-shot which I'm proud to say served as the basis for dialogues in this [amazing comic](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/173364707234/loyalty-for-yoimafiazine-based-on-a-fantastic) done by saniika for Mafiazine. The idea belongs to her, I only put it into words.

Georgi only had a second to survey the room before the guard forced him to kneel.

“Leave us,” the Godfather ordered sharply.

Everyone scurried to obey until the only people left in the office were Georgi, Yakov, Mila and Yuri. Mila moved to leave too but Yakov’s sharp hand gesture stopped her. She remained standing behind the Godfather’s chair, more beautiful than ever in her red dress and luxurious fur coat. Her face was carefully blank, her eyes cold as she stared forward silently. To Georgi’s right, in sharp contrast with Mila’s statuesque expression, handcuffed, gagged and tied to the chair, Yuri Plisetsky seethed in anger and hatred. He was still wearing his free skate costume, snatched from the rink the moment he left the Kiss and Cry. He had fallen on his last jump, leaving him half a point behind the silver medallist.

Georgi didn’t dare look at the Godfather, kneeling before him like a knight before his King—or rather, like a vassal before his Lord. He bowed his head in a futile hope that it would somehow appease Yakov’s anger a little.

“I’m disappointed in you, Georgi Mikhailovich. _Very_ disappointed,” Yakov said gravely, absently stroking Potya’s fur.

Georgi swallowed, trying to ignore his heart pounding in his ears. Yakov had originally decided to give the mission to Viktor but Georgi had stupidly volunteered to seduce Anya Ivanovna. Yet instead of bringing back the information the Godfather required, Georgi had let her get away with _their_ confidential file.

“You have the guts to show your face here. I almost admire your courage. What do you have to say for yourself?” the Godfather demanded, his voice colder than the ice his chosen pawns were forced to skate on.

The truth was that Georgi had nothing to say in his defence. It had been his fault, his own blindness that had caused this. There was nothing he could say or do to fix it.

“I acknowledge my failure, Godfather,” he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. “I’m ready to face my punishment.”

The silence that followed was deafening.

“Get up.”

His limbs moved without asking his brain for input, unable to defy the familiar commanding voice after the years of conditioning. He stood and risked a glance at Yakov’s face. But Yakov wasn’t looking at him. He was glaring at Yuri, who foolishly glared right back in pretended bravery.

“I used to have such high hopes for you,” the Godfather sighed wistfully. It was a good thing that Yuri was gagged, otherwise he would probably say something that would get him killed. _Foolish child_.

Abruptly Yakov turned to Georgi. “Kill him.”

 _What!?_ Georgi’s eyes widened at the unexpected order. Surely Yakov didn’t mean it? He was just trying to give Yuri a scare, right? He couldn’t be serious, could he? Yes, Yakov was famous for being ruthless and rarely giving second chances, but _Yura was a child._ Barely sixteen, young and stupid and defiant, surely he deserved mercy? Georgi met the Godfather’s eyes, trying to find a hint of compassion but finding none.

“Godfather—”

“Silence! I didn’t ask for your opinion, Georgi Mikhailovich, I ordered you to kill him. Consider it the price of your failure.”

It took him a moment to process that Yakov really wanted Yura dead.

_Yura._

Georgi could vividly recall the bright-eyed child laughing with unadulterated joy when he managed to cleanly land his first toe loop. He remembered how proud Yuratchka had been of his first medal. How the joy in his eyes dimmed as he gradually realized that winning meant money and money meant he would be rewarded, whereas not getting to the podium meant punishment and even stricter training regime. Viktor had begged Yakov not to let Yuri take field missions yet, to let him keep his innocence a little while longer. Georgi had no idea what magic Viktor had used to persuade the Godfather but Yakov had always had a soft spot for Vitya.

He mechanically took his gun out and looked at the teen. Georgi could still see that last shard of innocence in Yuri’s frightened gaze. He _couldn’t_. He couldn’t kill this child that was practically a brother to him! Clicking the safety off he aimed the gun at Yakov.

The Godfather just sat there, not bothering to reach for his own gun or call for his bodyguards. “Stop it, Gosha. You don’t have it in you,” he scoffed mockingly.

Yakov had always been a father figure to him. His mentor. His coach. His boss, to whom he’d sworn his unquestioning loyalty. Godfather. If it was just Georgi and Yakov, he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to shoot. But he wasn’t doing it for himself. _This is for Yura,_ he reminded himself firmly. _For Milka. For Vitya, who has stupidly fallen in love with his mark._ (Yakov didn’t know about that yet. He still believed Viktor was pretending. Georgi dreaded to imagine what he would do if he found out. Not even the status of the golden child and living legend would be enough to protect Vitya from Yakov’s wrath.)

Taking a breath Georgi looked the Godfather in the eye. “I’m done being your pawn.”

He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you checked out [this beautiful thing](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/173364707234/loyalty-for-yoimafiazine-based-on-a-fantastic) yet?


End file.
